dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Bomb Away!
Spirit Bomb Away! (戦闘力10倍!! ベジータ大変身, "Sentoryoku Jubai! Bejiita Daihenshin") is the thirty-second episode of the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series and the thirty-second episode of the Vegeta Saga. The episode first aired on January 17th, 1990. Its original American air date was May 10th, 1997. Summary While on their way back to the Kame House, Krillin spots the Power Ball in the distance. Feeling Vegeta's increase in power, Gohan becomes worried for his father and chooses to return and help him. Unable to stop Gohan, Krillin returns as well. Back on the battlefield, Goku does his best against the transformed Vegeta. However, Vegeta is amazingly fast and agile for his size, as well as ten times stronger than he was in his previous form, and Goku begins to lose his energy. During the chase, Goku soon realises that he himself was the terrible monster of the full moon that his grandfather told him about many years ago, as well as the one who actually killed him during a mindless rampage. Putting aside his feelings of guilt, Goku prepares to retaliate against Vegeta. Meanwhile, back at Kame House, Fortuneteller Baba manages to get the battle onto her Crystal Ball. Bulma spots Yajirobe hiding in the rocks and becomes furious at his cowardice and refusal to help Goku. Goku prepares to create a Spirit Bomb. In order to buy the time he needs to concentrate, he uses the Solar Flare technique to temporarily blind Vegeta, then flies off to a safe distance. Once safely away, Goku stretches his arms out and begins gathering energy from everything in nature, and once enough is obtained, he concentrates it all into his fist. However, just before he can fire, Vegeta recovers from the Solar Flare and launches a Super Galick Blaster at Goku, catching him by surprise. Goku subsequently takes the full force of the attack and loses his energy for the Spirit Bomb. Exhausted by the strain from gathering energy, Goku is unable to dodge Vegeta for long before Vegeta pins him and crushes both of his legs by stomping on them. Goku manages to retaliate by firing the last of his energy directly into Vegeta's right eye, damaging it severely. Furious at the loss of half his vision, Vegeta grabs Goku in his hands and begins to grabs Goku in his hands and begins to squeeze him to death. Battles *Goku vs. Great Ape Vegeta Trivia *When Krillin and Gohan see Vegeta's Power Ball, Gohan asks if it is the moon. Krillin then replies "No, Piccolo completely destroyed the moon". This mignt be an inconsistency, considering the fact that Krillin was not there when Piccolo blew up the moon. Piccolo might have told him during the three hour break during the Nappa fight, though. *Goku makes the realization here that he was the one who killed his own grandfather, as a Great Ape, so many years ago. In the earlier Saban dub, he instead makes the strange assumption that Vegeta was the monster that damaged the stadium during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, which makes absolutely no sense. While FUNimation Entertainment's in-house dub of the first two seasons of the show rehashed a lot of the Saban dub dialogue, this is noteworthy for being one of the few occasions they corrected a major Saban mistake. Gallery Oozaru.png|Vegeta transforms into a Great Ape Spirit Bomb Away! - Kyoufu.PNG|Goku blasts the Giant Ape Vegeta directly in his eye Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z